Dejame Ayudarte
by Nunally-chan
Summary: Tomoyo jamás imaginó que al confesarle a Touya, su novio, que estaba embarazada, este iba a abandonarla.. Y fue a contárselo a Eriol. TxE UA CAP.12 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado, la idea es de una novela de la autora Corín Tellado. Con los personajes de CCS en UA.

**Déjame Ayudarte**

Había regresado de Madrid la noche anterior y ya sabía lo que me esperaba una vez más. Cuando a la mañana siguiente vi aparecer a papá, supe de inmediato lo que iba a decirme.

-- Buenos días, Tommy.¿Cómo estás?Me gustaría hablarte.

Mamá revoloteaba por allí.Al lado, la tienda de ultramarinos.Era todo lo que yo suponía que poseían mis padres.Pero no me importaba, los adoraba. También Eriol metía cajas y sacaba otras.Los clientes salían y entraban.

Papá me sujetó la mano y me llevó hacia una salita junto al comedor. Por allí andaba mamá, como si no oyera, pero yo sabía que pensaba igual que papá.

-- Vamos a ver, Tommy, vamos a ver.A ver si esta vez entiendes.

Yo entendía perfectamente lo que papá decía, pero no estaba de acuerdo con él y eso él tenía que comprenderlo.Tenía relaciones con Touya desde hacía tres años, además, antes de volver a la villa, había hecho algo muy censurable... sobre todo para mis padres, tan chapados a la antigua. Los dos eran bastante retrógrados, pero muy nobles, y aunque sabía que me decían las mil verdades, no me daba la gana de aceptarlas.

-- Veamos, Tommy, has estudiado 12 años aquí en la villa y otrros seis en Madrid. Tienes dos carreras, pero el hecho de que sigas con Touya, un vago empedernido, que empezó varias carreras y no terminó ninguna, no lo entiendo. Touya sale por la televisión y trata de ganarse el dinero haciendo lo menos posible...

-- Papá, tu me quieres, me quieren los dos y no tienen más hija que yo. Espero que entiendan que yo quiero a Touya.

-- Nunca te hará feliz, querida Tommy, su padre es un abogado de mala reputación, y vive en unión libre con una mujer que, según se dice en la villa, no es muy decente.

-- Lo siento, papá.

En ese momento, mamá inició el ataque con mucha seriedad.

-- Tu padre te esta diciendo la verdad, te está dando un buen consejo. Deja ya a ese muchacho.

A quien dejé fue a mis padre discutiendo uno con el otro. Subí ami cuarto. Teníamos una casa solariega que papá iba renovando cada año. Villasol, mi ciudad, era un lugar precioso. Poseía unas avenidas con palmeras, y unos parques impecables. Además, teníamos lo más maravilloso de la naturaleza: el mar. Era un puerto de pescadores y, según yo sabía, papá y mi amigo Eriol poseían un pequeño yate que ambos compartían. En el verano, la villa se llenaba de turistas, yo a veces pensaba que había demasiada gente.

Y ahora voy a empezar cronológicamente a poner en orden este relato.. Me gusta la literatura, aunque nunca seré escritora, y el canto. Me parece muy difícil escribir un libro y que de eso puedas vivir, sin embargo, el pensar en dedicarme a la tienda de comestibles de mi familia me daba risa.¿Para qué había estudiado dos carreras?

Pero, en fin, yo estaba allí. Había vuelto a Villasol, me gustaba mi ciudad, muchísimo, había gozado en ella siendo siendo una jovencita y allí estaba, a los 24 años, con un gran problema. Pero este era tan mío, que tenía que hablar con Touya para resolverlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos...!! Regresando de unas merecidas vacaciones, los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.. blabla... sin más preambulo el siguiente cap.

--

A punto estaba de contárselo a Eriol, el protegido de mis padres. Cuando tenía 8 años, su madre, que trabajaba en mi casa, falleció después de una penosa y larga enfermedad. Mi madre la cuidó y Erio, fue quedándose en la familia. Actualmente, por las noches, desaparecía y papá solía decirme:

-- Ya se fue Eriol. Ese sí que vale.

--¿Qué hace por las noches?-- pregunté un día, con curiosidad.

Y mamá contestó:

--Estudis. Termina una de las carreras que tienes tú: Economía.

-- ¡Cielos! Eso tiene mucho mérito, trabajr todo el día y estudiar por la noche...

Pero rápidamente mi mente se iba a otra cosa. Al día siguiente llegaba Touya y mi problema tenía que solucionarse. Llevaba tres semanas con retraso y eso indicaba algo muy grave. Si a mis padres no les gustaba Touya, ¿qué harían cuando supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo? Yo me llevaba las manos a la cabeza de sólo pensarlo...

Touya llegó a buscarme al día siguiente. Había llegado en el tren del mediodía. Nada más verme, me dijo:

-- Estás rara,¿qué te pasa? Tu padre otra vez, ¿verdad?

--¿ Y te asombra, Touya?

Porque una cosa era responderle a mi padre y otra entender que tenía toda la razón. Pero ahora era ya demasiado tarde.

--No tiene por qué hablarte mal de mí—me dijo—Nosotros podemos casarnos, tú trabajas en la tienda y yo sigo buscando el sustento como pueda.

--Durmiendo todas las mañanas.

--Tampoco es un pecado dormir.

--Touya...--dije muy seria y recuerdo que me hallaba en el muelle de recreo-- Tengo que comunicarte algo.

--¿Es grave?-- preguntó.

Lo miré. Era atractivo, muy atractivo. Las chicas s e lo rifaban. Yo sabía que me envidiaban, pero salvo su atractivo, Touya carecía de todo lo demás. Vago, mal estudiante, irresponsable...

--¿Qué pasa? Pones una cara muy rara, ¿qué te pasa, Tommy?

-- Algo muy desagradable.

--Pero ¿qué es? Habla claro.

-- ¿Cuantas veces tuvimos relaciones?

-- No sé, quizás tres.

-- Pues una de ellas surtió su efecto...

Touya dió un salto.

-- ¿Qué dices?.

-- Lo que estas oyendo. Tenemos que casarnos de inmediato.

--¡Oh, no! Tan pronto no, Tommy. Con una tienda de comestibles que tienen tus padres, ¿vamos a mantenernos los dos? Imposible. Además, no quiero pelearme con tu padre. Verás, ayer hice una participación en un programa y me pagaron. Tengo el dinero para que termines ya el embarazo.

-- No voy a abortar...

-- ¿Vas a tener el hijo?

-- Pues sí.

-- Me parece que te equivocas, Tommy y conmigo más. Yo, ni me quiero casar tan pronto, ni voy a ser padre de nadie.

-- Pero, Touya, llevamos tres años.

-- Cómo si lleváramos 13. Si no quieres abortar, conmigo no cuentes.

--¿Qué dices?

-- Lo que estas oyendo. Y además me voy ahora mismo, Tommy.

Y lo vi alejarse, tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos muelle abajo. Yo me quedé pegada al muro. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas... ¿estaba yo enamorada de ese hombre? No.

Pero el problema lo tenía yo y Touya, por lo visto, se lavaba las manos. Tenía razón mi padre, era un vagabundo.

Supe esa noche que Touya había vuelto a Madrid. Yo no podía ni con mi alma... Decirle a mi padre que estaba embarazada, era como morirme. El dolor de mi madre no iba a resistirlo.

Aquélla noche no cené, no tenía apetito, Eriol me miraba fijamente. Para mí era un hermano. Lo quería muchísimo y siempre demostró quereme. Me había llevado al colegio, luego iba a buscarme, siempre atento. Para mí, era como un pañuelo de lágrimas y confidencias.

Ayudé a mamá a recoger la mesa. Eriol hablaba con papá sobre algo muy importante para ellos, por lo visto, pero cuando mis padres se retiraron volví a aparecer por la terraza, y vi una silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Era Eriol...

* * *

**Continuará**

Bueno, pues aquí otro capítulo mas... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...

Muchas gracias a las personitas que me escribieron tan lindos reviews...Con respecto a lo de Touya, yo también dude un poco de que es vago.. siempre estaba trabajando, pero me gustó el personaje y lo puse, sin afan de insultarlo(xD)por eso es un UA.

Nos leemos en la siguiente.

Sayonara...!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos...!! Aquí un capítulo más... que lo disfruten..!

* * *

No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes del gran atractivo de Eriol. Era serio, de hermosos ojos del color del zafiro. Interesante...

Tenía 7 años cuando yo nací, y es que desde que tengo uso de razón lo vi en mi casa.

-- ¿Qué pasa, Tommy?

-- Estás ahí, Eriol...

-- Sí, me gusta tomar el fresco, este clima, siempre igual, es un poco pesado.

-- Papá me dijo que estudiabas.

-- Estoy haciendo el último año-- _dijo Eriol acercándose_--. Me convertiré en el administrador de tu padre.

-- Pero con una pequeña tienda de comestibles, ¿qué vas a administrar?

-- Bueno, olvídate de eso. Cuéntame, ¿qué te ocurre? Porque tienes una cara... La expresión te delata.

Tenía que contárselo. Era mi desahogo, además, con todos aquellos años, sabía lo noble que era Eriol, lo digno y trabajador, igual cargaba un camión que sumaba la factura del proveedor; siempre lo vi en mi casa, amable y respetuoso.

Aquella noche, estábamos solos en la terraza e inclinó la cabeza para mirarme.

-- Es serio lo que te ocurre, ¿verdad?

-- ¿Has visto a Touya?

-- Sí, cuando yo regresaba de la facultad-- _dijo Eriol muy seriamente_-- él se hallaba en la estación esperando el tren de las siete que va para Madrid.

-- Se va—_dije amargamente._

-- ¿Ocurre algo, Tommy?

-- Sí, algo terrible.

-- Cuéntame...

-- No sé si debo, pero a alguien le tengo que decir lo que me ocurre, porque si no, me moriré de angustia.

-- ¡Tommy! ¿De qué se trata?

Lo miré. Eriol estaba allí y yo sabía que haría por mí lo más difícil del mundo si se lo pidiera.

-- Debes contarme lo que ocurre, Tommy. ¿Tiene relación con la marcha de Touya?

-- Touya no va a volver.

-- ¿Que no va a volver?¿Terminaron?

-- No sé, pero no volverá...

-- Ese es el Touya que yo no conocía-- _dijo Eriol sumamente angustiado._

Sabía de sobra que Eriol siempre me ha querido, no sé si con afecto o con amor, pero siempre ha estado pendiente de mí. Yo en aquel momento, en la oscuridad, iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna, le dije:

-- Estoy embarazada, Eriol.

-- ¿Cómo?

-- Eso, que estoy embarazada.

-- ¿De Touya?

-- ¿De quién quieres que sea?

-- Voy a buscarlo-- _dijo él claramente enfadado._

-- No, quédate ahí.-- _imploré._

-- Mañana, si quieres, hablaremos-- y me apretó mucho la mano.

Claro que me amaba.

Me fui a la cama casi corriendo, evitando que Eriol me siguiera y no lo hizo, pero al día siguiente, cuando me levanté, mi padre había ido al banco y mi madre despachaba en la tienda. Eriol estaba ahí y, al verme, vino rápido hacia mí. Vestía un traje blanco con el logotipo en el bolsillo que decía: "S.D" Seiji Daidouji, el nombre de mi padre. Me preguntaba por qué usaría aquél traje para una tienda de comestibles...

Había escuchado que estaban a punto de abrir un centro comercial, el primero que iba a surgir en nuestra pequeña villa. Ya había gente dentro de los almacenes, colocando los comestibles, la ferretería, el vino... El día que estrenasen el centro comercial, la tienda de papá se iría definitivamente al traste.

Como digo, Eriol se acercó.

-- Estuve pensando toda la noche en lo que me dijiste. Hay que arreglar eso, y de forma que tus padres no se enteren.

-- ¿Y cómo va a ser eso?¿Es que tú también me vas a mandar a abortar?

-- No. Jamás haría eso. El niño tiene que nacer. Te ofrezco mi ayuda.

-- ¿Y cómo, Eriol?

-- De verdad lo pense demasiado, y creo que sólo hay una forma de hacerlo—_dijo nerviosamente._

-- ¿ Y cuál es?

-- Casándonos...

* * *

**Continuará**

**N.A:** Disculpenme por el retarso de ideas, pero es que la verdad, a mi punto de vista, el principio era importante... De ahora en adelante más TxE... espero que les haya gustado , y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review.. son muy constructivos. Cuídense. Nos leemos pronto.

Nunally-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos. He aquí un capítulo más.. Espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, etc etc.

* * *

La palabra "Casándonos" aún seguía dando vueltas en mi mente, me tomó muy de sorpresa la respuesta que Eriol daba a mi problema.

-- ¿Casarnos?¿Estás seguro, Eriol?-- _pregunte con voz incredula._

-- Si. A tu padre eso no le digustaría. Tu padre necesita ayuda y yo estoy aquí para dársela, igual que él me ayudó en su momento. Nos casaremos y después de un tiempo, cuando tengas a tu hijo, nos divorciaremos, ¿por qué no? La gente lo hace.

-- Déjame pensarlo.

-- Piénsalo pronto, esas cosas no se pueden dejar. Se notan enseguida.

-- Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Eriol.

-- No tienes nada que pensar. Esta noche se lo diremos a tu padre y le pediremos que no invite a nadie, que nosotros vamos a casarnos discretamente.

-- ¿Y si vuelve Touya?

-- Estos asuntos, querida Tommy, son muy graves, y cuando uno escapa, escapa de verdad. Además, Touya es un cobarde, en eso tiene razón tu padre. Si estás enamorada de él, que me parece imposible-- _remarcó con un poco de ira—_ve olvidándolo. Yo te ofrezco mi ayuda desinteresada, aquí me tienes para lo que gustes.

Con esto se dió por terminada nuestra conversación, aún estaba un poco confundida, subí a mi habitación y decidí que llamarle a mi mejor amiga Sakura, me daría la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sakura Kinomoto,o mejor dicho Sakura Li, es mi mejor amiga, ibamos juntas en la Facultad, aunque cada una se especializó en diferentes cosas. Y digo Sakura Li, porque esta casada con Syaoran Li, ex-compañero mío de clase y joven sumamente encantador. Se enamoró casi instantáneamente de Sakura cuando los presenté, y al término de sus carreras se casaron. Se quedaron residiendo en Madrid, por lo cual, no tenía mucha oportunidad de verla. Sakura también es, por cierto, la hermana de Touya, aunque nuestra amistad viene de años. Creo que aún no se ha enterado de la noticia de que Touya y yo nos separamos, mejor dicho, de que él me abandonó.

Cuando Sakura cogió el teléfono, inició así nuestra conversación:

-- ¿Diga?-- _al fin podía escuchar la voz de mi amiga desde el otro lado del auricular._

-- Hola Sakura, soy Tomoyo, ¿aún me recuerdas?

-- Como olvidarte, Tommy querida. Tenía meses que no escuchaba tu voz, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-- Nada, espero no inportunar con mi llamada.

-- ¡Oh, no! Claro que no, justo estaba por llamarte yo para darte la buena nueva.

-- ¿Qué es, Sakura?

-- A que no lo adivinas. Hace alguunos días, Syaoran y yo nos dimos cuenta de que estoy embarazada-- _dijo con creciente felicidad en la voz. _

Al escuchar eso, quedé paralizada, ¿cómo era posible que a otra persona le diera tanta felicidad, lo que a mi me proporcionaba tanta tristeza? No era que no quisiera a mi hijo, pero las circunstancias en las que me veía envuelta ahora no eran precisamente felices. Sakura pareció notar mi ausencia y preguntó:

-- Tommy, ¿Estás bien?¿No te alegra la noticia?

-- No es eso, Saku, me hace muy feliz de verdad, pero es que no imaginas por lo que estoy pasando-- _mi voz demostraba mi gran tristeza._

-- ¿Tiene que ver con mi hermano, Tommy? ¿Acaso él te hizo algo?

-- Estoy embarazada-- _dije de golpe--_, el bebé que espero es de tu hermano, pero por lo visto, él no lo quiere.

-- Lo siento tanto, en verdad, tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a Touya a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, se veían tan felices juntos.

-- Pues si, pero al parecer, a él no le importo esto. Estoy muy decepcionada.

-- ¿Y ya se lo haz dicho a tus padres?

-- No aún no, Eriol me ha ofrecido matrimonio.

-- ¿ Eriol?¿El joven que vive en tu casa?

-- Sí, así es. Pero la verdad no sé que hacer, me pareció muy repentina la propuesta.

-- Tommy, querida, no lo sé, pero pienso que si él te lo ofreció desinteresadamante deberías aceptarlo, además creo que sólo lo hace para darle un apellido al bebé, él no merece sufrir, ya que no tiene la culpa. No te preocupes, haré que Syaoran hable con Touya.

-- Por favor no, Sakura. Deja las cosas como están. Aceptaré la propuesta de Eriol, espero que puedas venir a mi boda. Sabes cuánto los estimo a Syaoran y a tí. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y espero tengamos oportunidad de hablar antes de la boda.

-- Por supuesto, ahí estaremos, Syaoran dice que te debe nuestra felicidad, por presentarnos.

-- No se preocupen, con seguir frecuentandonos, es suficiente pago. Entonces, yo te aviso cuando es la boda, para que lleguen al menos unos días antes.

-- Estoy de acuerdo, Tommy, hasta entonces.

Después de la llamada que mantuve con Sakura, me dí ánimos, y bajé al comedor. Mi madre estaba allí, y yo le pedí que le hablase a papá. Encontré a Eriol en la terraza, quién pareció comprender mi silencio, y bajamos. Mis padres nos miraban desconcertados.

-- Eriol y yo tenemos un anuncio importante que hacerles-- _no pude continuar hablando._

-- Así es-- _prosiguió Eriol al ver que yo no podía pronunciar nada más-- _Tomoyo y yo, decidimos casarnos.

Mis padres reaccionaron positivamente a la notica, y corrieron a abrazarnos.Mamá corrió, por supuesto, a abrazar a Eriol, ambos estaban encantados. Una vez papá me hubo abrazado, me susurró al oído:

-- De modo que dejaste a Touya. Mejor, y ahora te casas con Eriol, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que te amaba?

Al oír esto, sonreí inconscientemente, así que mis suposiciones no estaba alejadas de la realidad. Poco después Eriol me hizo una seña y lo seguí afuera. Mis padres seguían hablando sobre nuestra boda, así que no se dieron cuenta cuando salimos. Una vez fuera, Eriol me abrazo con toda la ternura del mundo y me dijo:

-- Tommy, no te arrepentirás.

Correspondí aquel abrazo, por el inmenso cariño que sentía por Eriol, que era casi como un hermano para mí.

-- Estoy segura que no-- _algo en mí me decía que así sería._

Y asi abrazados, sentia esperanza de que algo más crecería entre nosotros.

**Continuará**

Notas finales: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en el cual por fin incluí a Sakura y Syaoran. Dedicado especialmente a mi familia virtual, y a todas aquellas personitas que me han dejado review. ¡Mil gracias!Disculpen que no los pueda hacer más largos, de momento me viene la inspiración, pero cuando me pongo a escribir, no alcanzo a detallar todo.

Nos leemos en la siguiente:

Nunally-chan.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Un capitulo más de esta historia... a leer!!. Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen...

* * *

A los pocos días de la noticia de la boda, nuestros padres estaban arreglando hasta el último detalle. La boda estaba fijada dentro de 10 días, aunque no lo pareciera estaba muy feliz por esta unión, y trataba de hacerlo notar, para que Eriol no se sintiera icómodo. Además, mi querida Sakura y Syaoran estaban a punto de llegar.

Eriol me miraba cada vez que podía y en su rostro logré notar una ligera incredulidad. Al parecer el no pensó que yo me comportaría así de entusiasta por la boda.

Como predije, al día siguiente llegaron Sakura y Syaoran. Me dió mucha felicidad encontrarlos. Los hicimos pasar a la sala para poder conversar.

-- ¡Qué alegría me da su llegada!-- _dije demasiado entusiasta. _

-- Así es, querida Tommy, nos da mucho gusto volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo-- _continuó Sakura._

-- En realidad te hemos extrañado mucho, Tomoyo, y ahora que Sakura esta embarazada pensabamos estar unos días lejos de la ciudad, esta villa es perfecta, se respira un aire diferente al de la ciudad-- _dijo Syaoran._

-- Sí, ya lo sabes Tommy, Syao se ha vuelto obsesivo con el embarazo, hasta parece que es él quien tendra a nuestro hijo-- _aportó sonrientemente Sakura._

-- Claro que no soy obsesivo, como dices, me preocupo por su bienestar-- _repuso Syaoran en broma._

-- Me parece muy bien-- _sonrió Tomoyo-- _los veo y me pregunto cuál es el secreto para seguir tan enamorados.

Voltee hacia la cocina, y logré divisar a Eriol, asi que lo llamé. Él acudió en seguida y sugerí que tomara parte en la conversación.

-- Él es Eriol, mi prometido--_ sonreí—_Eriol, ella es Sakura y él Syaoran Li, mis mejores amigos de la Facultad.

-- Mucho gusto-- _repuso Eriol—_espero que disfruten su estadía aquí.

-- Muchísimas gracias, espero que no les incomode nuestra estadía, la verdad es que no tenemos departamento por estos rumbos, y al recibir la invitación de Tommy, quedamos encantados.--_concluyó Sakura._

Seguimos charlando más de una hora, me sorprendió la soltura con la que Eriol participó en la conversación. Después papá y mamá ofrecieron una deliciosa comida a los invitados, y por la tarde Sakura y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir de compras, y de paso poder platicar abiertamente. Eriol y Syaoran parecieron comprender, así que se fueron al embarcadero a ver los yates que papá poseía.

Sakura y yo nos fuimos directo al centro de la villa, donde había comercios diversos.

-- Oye Tommy, me parece que Eriol es un joven encantador, espero que él y Syao se hagan buenos amigos.

-- Si, lo es, lo quiero mucho y por eso acepté la propuesta.

-- ¿Tu crees que pueda pasar algo más entre ustedes?-- _preguntó Sakura con evidente curiosidad._

-- La verdad no lo sé-- _respondí con franqueza-- _pero eso es algo que se dirá con el tiempo. No estoy indispuesta a enamorarme.

-- Y hablando de amor.. Tommy cuéntame que fue lo que pasó con mi hermano.

-- Saku, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías-- _repuse sarcásticamente._

-- La verdad te iba a preguntar desde esta mañana, pero como estaba Eriol, preferí callar para cuando estuviesemos a solas., tal vez ese tema pudo incomodarlo.

-- Gracias, Saku, por hacerlo la verdad es que yo estaba muy bien con tu hermano, pero no sé que pasó, las cosas se salieron de control y salí embarazada, pero Touya al enterarse dijo que él no sería padre tan pronto, y me dejó a mi suerte, me pidió que abortara pero no lo hice caso. ¿Cómo podría?

-- ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! La criatura no tiene la culpa. No creía a Touya capaz de cometer tales irresponsabilidades. Sabes cúanto lo quiero, pero si las cosas son así, es mejor que ya no lo vuelvas a ver. Espero que esto no interfiera con nuestra gran amistad.

-- No te preocupes, Saku, de ninguna manera, este asunto te excluye, él me hizo daño, no tú.

-- Me da alegría escuchar eso, Tommy.

Después de terminar el tema de Touya pasamos a otros temas, como por ejemplo el embarazo de Sakura. Ella me irradiaba su gran alegría. Después de pasear varias horas, fue oscureciendo y tuvimos que volver a casa.

Eriol y Syaoran ya se encontraban ahí y salieron a recibirnos. Después de esto cenamos, nos despedimos y acto seguido cada quién se fue a su habitación.

No podía dormir, desde el día del compromiso me la pasaba pensando en lo que ocurriría el día de la boda.Me sentía tranquila, pues estaba segura de que Eriol nunca me obligaría a nada que yo no quisiera. Por eso siempre había confiado tanto en él.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, y yo cada vez empeoraba más, los nervios no me dejaban tranquila. Un día Eriol preocupado, se me acercó y me dijo:

-- Tommy, si no estas segura, no deberíamos casarnos.

-- No es eso, Erol, comprende que sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, nada más-- _intenté sonreír pero no pude-- _vamos, solo falta un día para la boda, ¿cómo quieres que esté?

-- Tienes razón, Tommy, pero es que siento que te vas a arrepentir-- _me dijo tristemente._

-- Eso no sucederá, de verdad. Tu me ofreciste apoyo, y de verdad lo necesito, pero Eriol, nunca olvides que te quiero mucho, esto no representa ningún sacrificio, al que debe costarle es a tí, perder tu libertad, sólo por un error mío.

-- Eso no es verdad Tommy, te adoro--_ pronunció dulcemente –_ y esto no significa sacrifico para mí tampoco, lo hago por que me importas.

--

Y así, por fin llegó el día en que me convertiría en la esposa de Eriol.

Me levanté muy temprano, mamá y Sakura hicieron lo mismo para ayudar a preparame, mientras que papá y Syaoran estaban con Eriol

Por fin, después de varias horas de esmero, quede arreglada. Mi mamá lanzaba exclamaciones sobre mí, y Sakura asentía. Me miré en el espejo y me encontré más radiante que nunca, me emocioné como una chiquilla mientras contemplaba mi vestido blanco-- _aunque sabía que yo no era tan pura como el color representaba-- _pero mamá había insistido tanto que me lo compararon. Aunque yo no dije una palabra, mamá había sospechado sobre lo de mi embarazo, pero se quedó callada, y de cierta manera, se lo agradecí.

Papá le llamó a mamá diciendole que ya habían llegado a al iglesia, y que Eriol estaba muy nervioso, le indicó que no tradaramos, y mamá respondió que yo estaba ya arreglada. Sakura se mandaba mensajes con Syaoran por el celular, y me hacía señas graciosas.

Después de todo esto, por fin llegó la limosina y nos subimos todas. Cuando llegamos, Sakura fue la primera en bajar, para ayudarme, y papá se aproximo enseguida.

-- ¡Tommy, te ves hermosa!-- _exclamó papá._

Me sonrojé levemente, y lo tomé del brazo. Mamá y Saku se despidieron calurosamente y sentí que moría de nervios. Papá me ayudó a calmarme. Ellas entraron a la iglesia, y papá me indicó que caminaramos hacia la entrada.

Hicimos toda la marcha hacia el altar, mientras escuchabamos la marcha nupcial, y entonces lo ví de cerca. Eriol se veía espectacular, entonces papá me extendió la mano para que Eriol la tomara y sonreí cuando unimos nuestras manos.

_Seguramente esto sería el inicio de algo mejor para nosotros._

**Continuará.**

**N.F: **Hola a todos, actualicé más rápido que de costumbre por que ya casi entro a la escuela, y no tendré tanta oportunidad de actualizar, la próxima semana será la última de mis vacaciones, en fin, dejé la boda en continuación por que no quería escribir toda la ceremonia (demasiados diálogos), en el prox. Cap..el término de la ceremonia y la luna de miel...

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews...! son muy gratificantes!

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en la siguiente:

Nunally-chan.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos... sin mucha demora este capitulo... a leer! Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.

* * *

La ceremonia nupcial se estaba llevando a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, pero ni los invitados, ni nosotros, nos habiamos dado cuenta de que una figura observaba la escena incredulamente. _Era Touya._

Eriol y yo hicimos los votos y aceptamos unir nuestras vidas. Pero cuando el padre pronunció la frase:-- "Si hay alguien que conozca un impedimento para este matrimonio que hable ahora, o calle para siempre", todos incluyendome a mí, volteamos hacia la entrada de la iglesia, donde Touya estaba parado como observador.

Ví a Eriol a los ojos llena de pánico, tenía miedo de que Touya se opusiera a la boda, y lo peor, que revelara lo de mi embarazo. Eriol apretó fuertemente mi mano, dándome a entender que nada pasaría. Eriol se volvió hacia el padre y dijo:-- "No veo que nadie objete esta unión, por favor padre, prosiga".

Miré a Eriol con lágrimas en los ojos agradeciédole esas palabras. El padre encontró que, efectivamente, nadie se habia opuesto, y nos declaró marido y mujer. Acerqué mi rostro al de Eriol y lo besé dulcemente, rápidamente el correspondió el beso, y me tomó por la cintura.

Touya, quien miraba la escena con rabia, se fue sin decir palabra.

Sakura y Sayoran se encontraban muy sorprendidos por la actitud de Touya, pero sonrieron al ver que Eriol y yo estabamos serenos, a pesar de lo que habíamos visto.

Eriol y yo salimos tomados de la mano, al fin, como marido y mujer, todos parecían estar muy felices por nuestra unión, sobre todo mamá, quién estaba llorando al término de la ceremonia.

...

Después de esto, todos nos fuimos a la recepción que nos fue preparada, a pesar de que habíamos pedido una boda sencilla. El salón estaba finamente decorado de acuerdo a la ocasión, y llovían invitados y regalos. Eriol y yo quedamos sorprendidos de ver tanta gente reunida, pero no pudimos hacer nada al respecto.

Bailamos el tradicional vals, y poco después la pista fue abierta para todos los invitados. Los primeros en pasar fueron Syaoran y Sakura ya que eran muy desinhibidos. Nos sonrieron dulcemete y empazaron a bailar al lado nuestro. Después papá pidió bailar conmigo, mientras mamá bailaba con Eriol. Syao y Saku seguían juntos y lucían muy enamorados.

Después de varias horas de fiesta, todos se prepararon para despedirnos, pues papá nos regalo como sorpresa un viaje redondo a Inglaterra, de donde eran originarios los padres de Eriol, a él le fascinó la idea, y dicho sea de paso a mí también.

Sakura se me acercó y dijo:

-- ¡Oh, la luna de miel! Espero que se la pasen increíblemente.

-- Estoy un poco nerviosa, no sé que pueda pasar.

-- Tranquila, Tommy, no creo que Eriol quiera sobrepasarse. Se nota que te adora.

-- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, es la primera vez que estaré a solas con él durante una semana.

-- Vamos, vamos, no puede ser tan malo, así se conocerán mejor.

-- Creo que tienes razón.

Después se acercó Syaoran y se unió a la conversación:

-- ¿Nerviosa, Tommy?-- _dijo._

-- Por supuesto, pero ya se me pasará, no quiero que Eriol lo note.

-- A juzgar por su cara, quién sabe que le esten diciendo tus padres-- _sonrió picaramente._

-- Syao, deja de jugar-- _dijo Sakura con una expresión infantil._

-- Lo siento, amor. No lo puedo evitar. Pero en serio, Tommy, espero que este viaje les haga conocerse mejor, y quien sabe, a lo mejor cambias de parecer y lo ves con ojos de amor.

-- Sólo el tiempo dirá, muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos.

Eriol por fin se acercó después de mucha conversación con mis padres, y me indicó que deseaban despedirse de mí también.

Papá y mamá me dieron una despedida muy emotiva, y me dijeron que nos necesitarían al regreso de la luna de miel, para algunas cosas de la tienda. Me extrañé por esto, por qué dos días después de nuestra boda, se inauguraría el nuevo centro comercial, y definitivamente el negocio de papá quebraría.

Llego un taxi por nosotros y nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto, con lo más indispensable empacado. Partimos en la madrugada hacia Inglaterra, yo me encontraba muy cansada y Eriol me pidió que descansara y así lo hice. Llegamos en la mañana y nos hospedamos en un hotel en el que papá habá hecho reservación. Era de cinco estrellas, al parecer, se veía muy lujoso.

Descansamos unas horas en la suite y después Eriol me propuso dar un paseo. Acepté gustosamente, pero antes, telefoneé a la casa. Mamá contestó y le pregunté como estaban todos, ella contestó que estaban bien y que Sakura y Syaoran se iban a quedar hasta la tarde. Le pedí que me la saludara, que yo me comunicaría con ella, al otro día, cuando seguramente hubieran llegado a Madrid.

Salí de la habitación con un vestido corto, y Eriol quedó maravillado al verme, me alegre mucho y lo tomé de la mano, para que salieramos del hotel.

Caminamos toda la tarde, disfrutando de cada cosa que veiamos, hasta que llegamos a divisar una pequeña y linda casita. Eriol me contó que ahí habían vivido sus padres antes de mudarse a Villasol. Me dió un poco de tristeza recordar cómo había muerto los padres de Eriol-- _según había dicho mi mamá –_pero el con un gesto me hizo comprender que no se sentía incómodo.

-- ¿Seguro que quieres contarme?-- _pregunté inocentemente._

-- Por supuesto, Tommy, quiero que sepas todo sobre mí.

-- Me alegra que me confíes esas cosas tan personales.

-- Sabes que haría lo que fuera por tí, lo sabes. Además tus padres me ayudaron a superar la pérdida-- _confeso tristemente._

-- ¿Los quieres mucho, verdad?

-- Claro, por que si fueran mis padres biológicos estarían obligados a quererme, pero como lo son, aprecio mucho más su afecto, los considero como mis padres reales.

-- ¡Oh, Eriol! Si mis padres lo supieran llorarían de felicidad.

-- Ellos lo saben, Tommy, por eso he tratado de superarme siempre, para ser un mejor hijo.

No pude contener mis sentimientos hacia él, y lo abracé, cada día que pasaba lo conocía mejor, y sentía que se fortalecía nuestra relación. Oscureció muy pronto y tuvimos que regresar al hotel, al entrar a la suite, Eriol me dijo:

-- Tommy, dormiré en el cuarto contiguo.

-- Pero, Eriol...

-- No te quiero obligar a nada, descansa y mañana hablamos.

-- Gracias.

-- No tienes nada que agradecer, ya sabes por qué lo hago.

De repente comencé a marearme y Eriol lo notó por que iba a desmayarme. Me acostó en la cama, y yo sentí como perdía la noción. Algo estaba mal.

_Algo le estaba pasando a mi bebé._

**Continuará**

**N.A: **Perdon por dejarlo ahí, pero es que tuve muchas ocupaciones el día de hoy y no pude escribir más.. Lo siento.. en el próximo.. Tommy tiene amenaza de aborto, ¿que pasara con ella y Eriol ahora que no habrá bebe?

Mil gracias por los reviews... espero que estes cap. les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en la siguiente..!!

Nunally-chan

...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. Aquí la continuación. Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.

* * *

Después de que Eriol me dejara recostada en la cama, fue a toda prisa a buscar un médico que pudiera atenderme. Sentía un dolor muy intenso en el vientre y tenía miedo. Después de esto quedé inconsciente. Eriol regresó con el médico y levemente me llamó.

Abrí los ojos, pero aún me sentía mareada. El doctor le pidió a Eriol que saliera de la habitación, que haría un chequeo de rutina, y le preguntó si yo estaba embarazada. Eriol asintió y salió de la habitación visiblemente preocupado.

El doctor me examinó e indicó que se había tratado de una amenaza de aborto, y que debía estar en reposo hasta que los malestares desaparecieran. Me dejó instrucciones de qué hacer y salió de la habitación. Instantes después entró Eriol.

-- Tommy, ¿cómo te sientes?-- _preguntó alarmado._

-- Mi bebé, Eriol-- _solté amargamente._

-- ¿Qué le pasó?¿Se encuentra bien?

-- No lo sé, el doctor me pidó que tuviera reposo, tuve amenaza de aborto-- _sollozé y tome su mano._

-- No permitiré que eso ocurra, lo sabes-- _repondió él tomando mi mano entre las suyas._

-- Sabes que no depende de tí, Eriol, son cosas que no se pueden manejar.

-- Lo sé, Tommy, pero por ahora debes descansar.

-- Eriol-- _imploré_-- quédate conmigo.

-- Por supuesto, Tommy.

Y se recostó al lado mío en la cama, al instante me abrazó y empezó a acariciarme el cabello. No pude evitarlo y me aferré a él, se sentía tan reconfortante estar así, juntos. A los pocos minutos me quedé dormida, y Eriol se dedicó toda la noche a velar mi sueño.

...

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano, y observé que Eriol dormía, se notaba cansado, y deduje que se había quedado despierto toda la noche. _Por mí._ Ahora empezaba a notar el inmenso cariño que él sentía por mí, y sabía que debía esforzarme para tratar de compensarlo.

Pasé mi mano por su rostro contorneando con mis dedos sus hermosas facciones, realmente era un hombre apuesto, y lo más importante, el hombre que estaba dándolo todo por mí sin pedir nada a cambio.

Eriol reaccionó a la caricia, y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Me miró y sonrió.

-- Tommy, ¿te encuentras mejor ahora?

-- Me siento un poco mejor. Te ves muy cansado, ¿me estuviste cuidando toda la noche?-- _pregunté curiosamente._

-- No quería que nada malo te pasara, yo sólo quiero protegerte.

-- Lo sé, Eriol, y eso me hace muy feliz, pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿lo haces por que me amas, o hay otro motivo?

Parece que con mi pregunta había dado en el blanco exacto, por que al instante Eriol cambió de color.

-- Tommy, ¿a qué viene esta pregunta?-- _contraatacó abochornado._

-- Simplemente quiero saber lo que sientes por mí.

-- Si te contestara, te verías obligada a darme una explicación que no quiero escuchar.

-- ¿Qué explicación, Eriol?

-- No tiene importancia. Pediré el desayuno, no te muevas de aquí.

-- Eriol, necesito una ducha...

Pero Eriol no me escuchó,ya que había salido de la habitación, y yo pensé que no tendría nada de malo darme un baño, después de todo me sentía mucho mejor.

Entré al baño y me duché, pero mientras lo hacía me percaté de que algo no estaba bien, y comenzaron de nuevo los dolores. Lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. _Era sangre. _Comencé a gritar y Eriol corrió en mi auxilio.

Me cubrió con una bata y me llevó cargando a la cama, y me indicó que iría de nueva cuenta por el médico. Yo lo escuché, pero no podía dejar de llorar, esto sí era algo grave. Cuando llego a la habitación el doctor, la hemorragia había cesado, pero yo no me encontraba nada bien.

Me examinó exhaustivamente, pero no me dijo nada cuando hubo acabado. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Eriol, y sostuvo durante varios minutos una plática con él.

Después de esto, Eriol entró a la habitación, me miró, y me abrazó como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Le pregunté que pasaba y Eriol contestó:

-- Lo hemos perdido, Tommy-- _pronunció con dolor._

-- ¿Cómo, Eriol?-- _no quería escuchar eso, asi que me bloqueé._

-- El doctor me explicó que tuviste un aborto espontáneo.

-- ¿Por qué?

-- No lo sé Tommy, sólo me dijo que estas cosas pasan.

-- ¿Qué haré ahora Eriol?

-- Haremos, Tommy, no te dejaré sola después de esto.

Al oír esto último sentí mucho dolor, mi bebé, por el que tanto había luchado, ahora ya no estaba. Sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero Eriol estaba dispuesto a acompañarme, y eso hizo que mi dolor dismunuyera un poco. Estuvimos toda la tarde abrazados. _Yo lloraba y él me consolaba._

Después de haber recuperado la calma, le comenté a Eriol que debíamos regresar, el estuvo de acuerdo, pero quería esperar un día más para que me reestableciera. Después de todo el médico había dicho que lo peor había pasado y que muy pronto me recuperaría.

A los dos días regresamos a Villasol, ahora sentía algo más intenso por Eriol, que no lograba comprender todavía. Papá y mamá corrieron a recibirnos, y los dos sonreímos entre sus brazos. Nuestros padres hicieron las preguntas de rigor sobre el viaje, y lo que habíamos hecho.

Los días transcurrieron normalmente, y papá nos mandó a llamar a Eriol y a mí a su despacho. Entramos y nos pidió que tomaramos asiento. Lo obedecimos y minutos después comenzó a hablar.

-- Me da gusto que estén aquí, por que a partir de ahora los necesitaré.

-- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá?¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-- No al contrario, Tommy, quería anunciarte oficialmente que el primer centro comercial de Villasol, es propiedad de la familia.

Me sentí feliz al escuchar esto, ya que pensé que el negocio por el que papá se había esforzado tanto, se iría a la quiebra.

-- ¿En verdad, papá?

-- Naturalmente, y quiero que tú y Eriol lo administren. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

Eriol volteó a verme y le sonreí, a pesar de estra muy sorprendida. Los dos asentimos y papá nos agradeció. Mamá entró presurosamente en el despachó y dijo:

-- Tommy, alguien vino a verte.

-- ¿Quién, mamá?-- _no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría ser, pero lo que me dijo mamá a continuación me dejo totalmente helada, y a Eriol también._

_-- _Es Touya.

...

**Continuará**

**N.A: **Hola de nuevo! Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero en realidad, las compras escolares me atormentan, en fin, el lunes por fin entro a clases. Quiero aclarar que a partir de ahora cada semana trataré de actualizar, lo que pasa es que este curso haré mi "Servicio Social" y regresaré a casa a hacer tarea, y no creo que me quede mucho tiempo para mí, así que si me retraso, créanme que es totalmente involuntario.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.Mil gracias a las personitas lindas que me dejan review, me hacen muy feliz!!. En el siguiente: ¿Por qué regresó Touya?

Nos leemos pronto (ojalá xD)

Nunally-chan

...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola..!! Por fin de vuelta... Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen ..

* * *

Empezaba a temer que Touya hubiera regresado por su hijo, hijo que ahora ya no existía. Eriol comprendió mi silencio, pero antes de que hiciera algo le respondí a mamá:

-- Ahora voy a atenderlo.

Y dicho esto salí hacia la sala que era donde Touya me esperaba, aunque en realidad cuando éramos novios, nunca tuvo acceso a la casa. Pero ahora todo era diferente por que me había casado con Eriol, y mis padres tenían la confianza de dejarnos a solas.

Eriol hizo ademán de seguirme después de que desaparecí por la puerta del despacho de papá, pero no lo hizo, tal vez mis padres lo detuvieron, aunque no estaba del todo segura. Mientras me dirigía hacia la sala, me iba preparando mentalmente para lo que sucedería.

Al llegar, ví a Touya con una expresión que reconocí como fastidio. Me acerqué a él, y se sobresaltó. El ventanal estaba abierto y lo cerré.

-- Tienes mucho frío-- _dijo._

-- No tengo ningín frío, Touya. Lo que quiero es que no se oiga lo que voy a decir. Sabes que estoy felizmente casada-- _le señalé enseguida._

-- Claro que lo sé. Van a robarme a mi hijo, ¿no es eso?

-- No hay ningún hijo, Touya-- _lo miré llena de rabia._

_-- _O sea, fuiste a Londres.

-- No, fue un aborto espontáneo. Y creo que si eso sucedió, fue lo mejor para todos-- _intenté seguir aunque me dolían demasiado esas palabras._

_-- _Bueno, vengo a pedirteque te separes de Eriol y te cases conmigo-- _pronunció acercandose más de la cuenta._

-- Ahora, ¿eh?¿Ahora que sabes que mis padres tiene mucho dinero? Estoy casada y no me voy a separar de Eriol-- _exploté fúrica._

-- Te casaste para tapar tu falta-- _replicó cínicamente._

-- Y la tuya, ¿verdad?

-- Bueno, que más da, el caso es que vengo a reclamar a mi hijo.

-- Pues no tienes nada que reclamar. El hijo ya no existe. Lo perdí y ya.-- _luché por reprimir las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en mis ojos._

-- Claro, revolcándote con Eriol.

-- Mira, Touya, no tengo que darte explicaciones. Te largas y me dejas en paz. Búscate a otra, y fíjate bien a quién buscas, a mí me dejaste colgada, con un embarazo e ignorando que era rica. Ahora vuelves y reclamas un hijo que ya no existe... Soy feliz con Eriol y este escuchó que haz venido. Si retrocede y nota que no te vas enseguida y que no entiendes lo que te digo, te dará una paliza, y es muy fuerte, te lo aseguro.

-- Si no accedes a lo que te pido-- _amenazó--_, le diré a todo el mundo que te casate porque estabas embarazada de mí y cubriste la falta con el hijo adoptivo de tu familia.

-- ¿ Y después?-- _preguntó Eriol que entraba en ese momento a la sala--, _¿Qué dirás después, Touya?

-- Ah, estas ahí... Lo que pretendo es que se divocie de tí-- _pronunció secamente._

Eriol agarró a Touya por las solapas y lo miró muy de cerca.

-- Si vueles a molestar a Tommy, te romperé la cara, ¿te parece bien?Y no hay necesidad de que salgas por la puerta. Te tiraré por el ventanal.

-- ¡Pero, hombre!-- _fue lo último que pudo pronunciar._

Y de un empellón Eriol lo lanzó al jardín. Yo los miré riéndome. Pobre Touya, Eriol se veía realmente enfadado, pero en realidad se lo merecía después de todo lo que había hecho.

-- Si vuelves por aquí, te romperé la cara, de modo que piénsalo bien antes de tocar el timbre-- _le dijo Eriol._

-- Eres una bestia-- _reclamó Touya._

-- Pues ya sabes con lo que te vas a encontrar si vuelves.

Touya se fue humillado. Eriol se restregó las manos.

-- Tommy, tu padre me pidió que fueramos al centro comercial. ¿Quieres que te lleve en moto?

-- Como cuando ibas a buscarme al colegio, ¿recuerdas, Eriol?

-- Por supuesto, Tommy-- _y dicho nos subimos a la moto y empezamos el recorrido hacia el centro comercial._

Trabajé todo el día y, a las 12, Eriol llegó al despacho y me dijo:

-- ¿Tomamos un café? Lo necesito, hay un trabajo excesivo.

-- Todo marcha divinamente-- _le dije, aceptando el café-- _el centro está prosperando.

Y nos sentamos en la mesa, uno frente al otro, mientras tomábamos el café que Eriol había extraído de una máquina que papá había colocado en el despacho.

-- ¿Sabes, Eriol? Era más feliz cuando no tenía nada y trabajaba menos.

-- Para tí fue fácil estudiar, a mí me costó mucho llegar aquí. Además, tengo que ir a clases, no termino hasta junio.

-- ¿Vamos a seguir así, Eriol?

-- ¿Cómo, Tommy?

-- Pues como una pareja absurda.

-- No somos absurdos, ya verás que lograremos lo que pretendemos.

-- Tu ya sabes lo que pretendes, pero ¿y yo? Me esta entrando el gusanillo...

-- No. Eso es porque me viste pegarle a Touya y pensaste como las jovencitas. Pero yo no entiendo de machismos. Así que ahora tomemos el café y hablemos de las cuentas que tu padre nos puso sobre la mesa, hay cierto retraso. Tu padre anda por ahí y sabe bien lo que hace, pero tú y yo tenemos el deber de saberlo también.

Terminábamos de tomar el café y Eriol me asió por el brazo. Me miró de cerca, sin soltarme. Era bonito aquél juego amoroso. Por la noche, cuando nos hallábamos sentados a la mesa, papá nos preguntó:

-- ¿Qué pasó con Touya? Me han dicho que iba muy castigado.

-- Tuve que pegarle-- _dijo Eriol –_y no ha vuelto a molestar, espero que siga así es por su propio bien.

Yo dije de repente: -- Pero volverá.

-- ¿Cómo?¿Es que lo vas a llamar?

-- No, pero al saber que tienes mucho dinero, no querrá soltarlo facilmente.

-- No lo tendrá-- _dijo papá._

Eriol cenaba sin hablar. Yo le dí un toque en la cintura y levantó la cabeza.

-- Hablamos de Touya-- _dijo papá._

-- Sí, estoy oyendo.

_--¿_Crees que volverá?

-- No, no lo creo, es cobarde y no tiene ninguna dignidad. Lo que no comprendo es cómo pudo Tommy amarlo tanto tiempo.

-- No lo amé-- _dije con mucho brío._

-- ¿Entonces por que lo aguantaste?

-- Pues no lo sé, porque estábamos en Madrid. El estudiaba en la facultad.

-- Es curioso, ¿cómo puede un hombre pretender que lo mantega una mujer? Por lo que he oído no terminó ni siquiera el segundo año de Derecho.-- _dijo papá con el rostro serio._

Me retiré pronto, pues estaba cansada de esa conversación. Me fui, pero me quedé en la escalera, porque quería escuchar lo que hablaban. Y en efecto, papá le dijo a Eriol:

-- ¿Qué pasa en tu matrimonio Eriol? No tienes apuro por subir tras tu mujer.

-- Voy ahora

-- Oye, ¿qué te dijo Touya?

--¿ Para qué quieres hablar de eso? No me gusta hablar de ese tipo. Se llevó una paliza y se acabó. Me retiro, buenas noches.

Me fuí rápido al cuarto y cuando Eriol entró, me miró y me dijo: -- Eres una chismosa, estabas oyendo nuestra conversación.

-- Lo siento, me quedé escuchando lo que papá dijo. Creo que sospecha que algo no esta bien con nosotros. Deberías pensar en ello.

-- Lo sé, Tommy, pero no me amas... No puedo tocarte siendo consciente de eso.

Ví a Eriol fijamente a los ojos, y él correspondió mi mirada, después de una larga pausa, me atreví a pronunciar:-- Eriol, estoy dispuesta a hacer efectivo este matrimonio.

El me miró indeciso, pero no pudo contenerse más y me sostuvo entre sus brazos para después besarme dulcemente. Conforme pasaban los segundos, el beso ganaba intensidad, hasta que Eriol me recostó en la cama. Me sentía en las nubes mientras él me besaba con adoración.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante los estíumulos que Eriol me daba, en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada más, estaba clarísimo que Eriol me deseaba y yo no pensaba detenerlo. El deseo se apoderó de mí rápidamente, e involuntariamente dejé escapar un gemido. Estaba claro que esa noche sería muy larga pero sobre todo maravillosa para ambos...

**Continuara**

**...**

Hola a todos...!!

Como prometí, actualizando el sábado aunque un poco tarde, disculpen, primera semana de escuala, y ya estoy casi delirando (xD). Como ven, ¿deberían Tommy y Eriol continuar con lo que estan haciendo?no soy para nada pervertida... Espero me digan...

Pasando a otro asunto, en el capitulo anterior me dijeron que el aborto de Tommy había sido demasiado rápido, etc.. La explicación: Busqué sobre el tema antes de hacer el capitulo, y encontré que un aborto espontáneo como el de Tommy no es grave,ya que no tenía mucho de embarazo, por lo cual no fue llevada al hospital, sólo la revisó un médico. Es peligroso el aborto cuando llevan varios meses de gestación...

Les mando un saludo, actualizaré, este día de cada semana...

Nos leemos pronto...!!

Nunally-chan

...


	9. Chapter 9

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo. Como sabran este capitulo tendra lemmon o lime(dependiendo como lo vean)... Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sin más preámbulos a leer..!

* * *

_El me miró indeciso, pero no pudo contenerse más y me sostuvo entre sus brazos para después besarme dulcemente. Conforme pasaban los segundos, el beso ganaba intensidad, hasta que Eriol me recostó en la cama. Me sentía en las nubes mientras él me besaba con adoración._

_Mi cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante los estímulos que Eriol me daba, en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada más, estaba clarísimo que Eriol me deseaba y yo no pensaba detenerlo. El deseo se apoderó de mí rápidamente, e involuntariamente dejé escapar un gemido. Estaba claro que esa noche sería muy larga pero sobre todo maravillosa para ambos..._

Por fin, Eriol tomó la iniciativa y comenzo a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, la sensación era placentera e indescriptible, nunca me habían tocado de esa forma, ni siquiera Touya, pero eso no importaba ahora, era el momento en que uniríamos algo más que nuestras vidas, también nuestras almas.

Sin poder resistirlo comencé a tocar el cuerpo de Eriol, todo lo que pudiera alcanzar, Eriol gimió al contacto, y sonreí internamente, llegó el momento en que no podiamos resistir más y él comenzó a desnudarme, sin prisa y reverentemente, sabía que Eriol me amaba y ahora sabía firmemente que estaba empezando a amarlo.

Empezó besando suavemente mis labios, para despues posar delicadas en mi cuello, mientras tanto yo me encontraba enredando mis manos en su cabello, incitándolo aún más si se podía. Después de esto, fui yo la que tomó el control y a Eriol pareció gustarle.

Como pude gire y su cuerpo quedó bajo el mío, comencé a desbrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Lo último que Eriol pudo pronunciar entrecortadamente fue:

-- Tommy, ¿estás segura? No quiero que te arrepientas.

-- No tengo dudas Eriol, te necesito.

Y dicho esto sellé su boca con la mía y después no hubo necesidad de palabras. Nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban naturalmente a medida de la intensidad de nuestras caricias. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera esa cama y ese hombre.

Eriol notó que estaba temblorosa de deseo y me miró con unos ojos que supe reconocer de inmediato, él estaba lleno de deseo hacía mí, mientras yo sentía fluir lo mismo en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me susurró gentilmente:

-- ¿Estás lista?

Por Dios, no hacía falta que él me preguntara, estaba lista desde el momento en que me había recostado en la cama. No era una experta en la materia, pero sabía muy bien que esto no me dolería. Me miró interrogante, y yo le sonreí indicándole que no se detuviera.

Y así lo hizo, se colocó sobre mí, y sentí como el iba entrando en mi ser, en ese momento sentí que perdía todo el control y me retorcí bajo su cuerpo, mientras el seguía brindandome besos. Después de haberme acostumbrado a la sensación, el continuó.

Perdió todo el control y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, me aferré a su espalda a cada embestida, y poco a poco sentí que me elevaba cada vez más alto. Eriol parecía sentir lo mismo, hasta que lo inevitable llego, ambos llegamos juntos al cielo. Gemí fuerte cuando la última hebra de mi control se hubo ido, y lo mismo pasó con Eriol a los pocos segundos.

Aprendí a ser mujer aquel día, y me olvidé de todo por esos instantes, del hijo perdido, de Touya, y de la Facultad. Ahora que estaba consciente de mis sentimientos, sentí que todo el dolor experimentado valía la pena si estaba recibiendo tanta felicidad a cambio.

Eriol me besó por última vez y yo me recosté sobre su pecho, oí su todavía irregular respiración, mientras mi cuerpo fue vencido por el sueño. Estaba segura de que le diría lo más pronto posible a Eriol que lo amaba. Pero en ese momento me relajé y me quedé profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Eriol se levantó muy temprano, por que no lo encontré en la cama. Me duché y bajé a toda prisa al comedor, mamá me observó por unos instantes, y finalmente me dijo:

-- Eriol está en el comedor, te está esperando. Por cierto te ves muy feliz, Tommy.

-- Gracias mamá-- _pronuncié mientras un leve rumor invadió mis mejillas._

Llegué al comedor y encontré a Eriol sentado allí. Me sonrío como nunca antes y me invitó a desayunar. Acepté y me senté a su lado, y cuando estuve cerca de él, lo besé tiernamente.

-- ¿Te sientes bien Tommy?

-- Por supuesto, Eriol, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.

-- Claro, te estaba esperando por que pensaba salir a pasear, quería ver si me acompañabas.

-- Es perfecto, hoy tenemos el día libre.

-- Entonces vámonos.-- _y dicho esto salimos de la casa sin despedirnos._

Caminamos hacia la playa tomados de la mano. Como adolescentes enamorados. Me costaba decirlo, pero era así. Lo detuve y le indiqué que nos sentaramos en la arena. El aceptó y comencé a hablar:

-- Eriol, esto que te voy a decir es muy importante para mí, y deseo que me creas.

-- Claro, Tommy, te escucho.

-- Quiero que sepas, que aunque al principio me casé contigo aceptando tu ayuda, ahora sé que estoy enamorada de tí. Y no es algo repentino, creeme, siento que te he querido siempre, sólo que no lo había descubierto, y ahora tengo la libertad y la suficiente confianza para decirte que te amo. Te amo, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Eriol me miró a los ojos queriendo comprobar si lo que había dicho es cierto. Mis ojos se nublaron y se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y pronunció:

-- No tienes por qué llorar, sabes desde siempre que te amo. Y no me hubiera importado hacerme cargo de tu hijo, por que realmente no estaba haciendo ningún sacrificio. Por sobre todas las cosas te amo desinteresadamente y nada me hace más feliz que escuchar que me correspondes.

Nos besamos con tanta intensidad, que parecía que no tendríamos un mañana juntos. Aunque sabia que eso era imposible. Ahora que podía palpar mi felicidad, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar. Y esa felicidad tenía nombre, _Eriol._

Regresamos a la casa hasta la noche, y mamá y papá parecían satisfechos, ahora que estaba clarísmo que ambos nos amabamos. Una cena caliente nos esperaba en la mesa, y ambos nos sentamos para degustarla.

Todos estábamos relajados charlando, cuando de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó. Me apresuré a abrirla, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría ser a esa hora de la noche. Desechaba la idea de que fuera Touya, por que después de que Eriol lo pusiera en su lugar, no tendría el valor de regresar.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la gracil figura de una mujer. De hermosos y largos cabellos anaranjados. Ambas nos vimos fijamente y le sonreí, pero a ella no pareció caerle en gracia el gesto. Me miró altivamente y después de analizarme unos minutos con la mirada pronunció:

-- Tu debes ser Tomoyo, la esposa de Eriol.

-- Así es-- _dije calmada aunque mi cuerpo se sentía crispado._

Lo que no podía imaginar era el por que. Ella era la mujer que haría hasta lo imposible por destruir mi matrimonio. _Su nombre era Kaho._

**Continuará**

...

**N.A: **Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews, aquí esta lo que me pidieron, aunque debo advertir que es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado. En fin, matuve mi promesa, y aunque es un poco tarde, aún es sábado (xD).

Y mañana, el día más esperado del año(al menos, por mí) al fin mi cumple. Se aceptan todo tipo de regalos, ehehe, es broma. En fin les deseo una excelente semana. Cuídense.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Nunally-chan.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola...un capitulo mas de esta historia... a leer... Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen...

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la gracil figura de una mujer. De hermosos y largos cabellos anaranjados. Ambas nos vimos fijamente y le sonreí, pero a ella no pareció caerle en gracia el gesto. Me miró altivamente y después de analizarme unos minutos con la mirada pronunció:

-- Tu debes ser Tomoyo, la esposa de Eriol.

-- Así es-- _dije calmada aunque mi cuerpo se sentía crispado._

Lo que no podía imaginar era el por que. Ella era la mujer que haría hasta lo imposible por destruir mi matrimonio. _Su nombre era Kaho._

_..._

Después de silencio por demás incómodo, me atreví a tomar la palabra:

-- ¿Conoces a Eriol?-- _dije claramente incómoda por la situación._

-- Por supuesto, Eriol estudia en la misma Facultad que yo, somos compañeros de clase-- _mencionó trinfante._

-- Eriol no me había comentado nada acerca de tí. En fin, ¿deseas pasar? Ahora mismo estabamos cenando.

-- No hace falta, en verdad. Puedo venir después, dile que pasé a saludar.

-- Muy bien, entonces que pases buenas noches-- _pronuncié con una sonrisa._

-- Igualmente, Tomoyo, fue un placer conocerte. Hasta luego.

Y dicho esto se alejó de la casa, me quedé observando hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Lo que nunca sospeché es que esa mujer se dedicaría a espiarme día y noche. A lo lejos de la casa todavía yacía parada la figura de la mujer en cuestión.

-- Maldita Tomoyo, ¿que tienes tu, que no pueda tener yo? Solo eres una niña mimada, y aunque has ganado una gran batalla, yo ganaré la guerra y me quedaré con Eriol.

Entré a la casa y Eriol me preguntó quién había tocado la puerta. Le contesté que había sido Kaho y él puso una expresión rarísima. Le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba, y él me comentó que Kaho era una gran amiga suya, pero que era empalagosa y no lo dejaba sólo un momento.

Comencé a sospechar el porqué de ese comportamiento. Era evidente que Kaho sentía atracción por Eriol, lo que estaba lejos del alcance de mi imaginación era el enfermizo y obsesivo cariño que ella había desarrollado por mi esposo.

Continuamos cenando, hablando de todo y de nada, sólo disfrutando el momento que compartíamos como familia.

-- Creo que ya es tarde-- _mencioné—_mañana hay que madrugar.

-- Sí claro, hay muchos pendientes en el centro comercial. Pero ya se irán resolviendo.

-- Me da mucho gusto ver su entusiasmo-- _mencionó papá-- _todo esta saliendo divinamente. Que pasen buenas noches muchachos.

-- Hasta mañana papá-- _dije y tomé la mano de Eriol y nos fuimos juntos a nuestra habitación._

Llegamos y me tumbé en la cama mientras Eriol me observaba divertido. Hice una mueca de enojo y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Eriol arqueó una ceja y me dijo:

-- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Tommy? Te conozco y sé de sobra que aún no tienes sueño, ¿por qué subimos tan rápidamente?

-- Para hablar de Kaho, Eriol.

-- ¿De Kaho?¿Qué hay con ella, Tommy?

-- No me habías dicho nada de ella, Eriol, ahora quiero saber toda la historia.

-- ¿Está celosa, señora de Hiragizawa?-- _dijo esbozando una sonrisa infantil._

-- Por supuesto, Eriol, es obvio que le gustas a esa mujer.

-- Tommy, sabes que no hay nada que temer, yo sólo te amo a tí. Pero esta bien, te contaré la historia de mi relación con Kaho. La verdad la conozco desde que entré en la Facultad, pero nunca nos habíamos hablado, un día salimos más tarde de lo habitual y ella siempre se iba sola. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa, escuché el grito de una mujer y corrí hacia esa dirección. Me acerqué y ví a unos hombres que tenía acorralada a la mujer que escuché, e intentaban abusar de ella. Sentí que me hervían las venas de sólo pensar lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, le grité a los hombres, y al verse descubiertos, se acercaron a mí con intención de golpearme, afortunadamente dejé fuera de combate a uno, y los demás huyeron. Me acerqué a ella y la reconocí al instante, era Kaho.

-- ¡Por Dios!-- _exclamé horrorizada._

_-- _Después de eso, Kaho se acercó a mí para darme las gracias e iniciamos amistad. Creo que estas confundiendo la gratitud que siente por mí.

-- No lo creo, nunca me equivoco en esos asuntos, en fin, te perdonaré si me das un beso.

-- ¿Un beso?_-- dijo Eriol sorprendido._

-- Por qué te sorprendes, es lo más natural, ¿no?

-- No me sorprendí por eso, es sólo quue pensé que querrías más que eso.

-- ¿De qué estas hablando?--_me hice la desentendida._

_-- _De esto-- _dijo Eriol mientras se acarcaba a mí y depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios._

Pensé que eso sería todo, pero después me tomo por la cintura y recorrió mi cuello con sus labios, yo me estremecí, y él pareció disfrutarlo. Se recostó sobre mí y después de eso no hicieron falta palabras. El resto de la noche sólo se podían escuchar en nuestra habitación susurros y gemidos ahogados.

A la mañana siguiente nos paramos muy temprano, Eriol y yo, y después de un delicioso desyuno nos dirigimos al centro comercial. A pesar de ser temprano, muchas personas recorrían el local, y nosotros nos sentíamos felices de que todo estuviera prosperando.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre facturas y papeles que arreglar, hasta que fue la hora de comer. Eriol entró en mi oficina y preguntó si había terminado. Afirmé y entonces él me invito a comer, acepté encantada de la vida y salimos juntos tomados de la mano. Mientras caminábamos, una figura se acercó a nosotros, y de inmediato supe reconocer quien era: Kaho.

Eriol saludó a Kaho, quién correspondió inmediatamente y por cortesía la invitó a comer con nosotros. Esta situación de verdad me estaba deseperando, ¿no me había dicho Eriol que no la quería? Tal vez me estaba excediendo, pero Kaho, no era precisamente el tipo de persona que me agradara tratar.

Aceptó nuestra invitación con una tímida sonrisa. Aunque en realidad, detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba el verdadero rostro de una mujer malvada. Eriol me indicó que siguiérmaos caminando, pero de repente todo se me nubló. Sentí un mareo intenso y me abandoné. Sentí que me iba a estrellar, pero no fue así, los brazos de Eriol me sostuvieron a tiempo, lo ultimo que alcancé a escuchar eran los gritos desesperados de Eriol.

_En este momento podía sentir la llegada de un bebé._

**Continuará...**

**N.A: **Hola...!! Aquí publicando un nuevo capítulo, muchisimas gracias por sus felicitaciones, me hicieron muy feliz... Espero que les haya gustado estes capítulo aunque quedó a mi parecer demasiado flojo, pero creo que lo mejor viene después. A mi hermanita Romy... mañana expo...nos vemos por alla...!!Que pasen una excelente semana...

Nunally-chan

...


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, minna después de tanto tiempo de dejar abandonados mis fics.. regreso con un capitulo de esta historia.. espero sea de su agrado... .u.u

* * *

Eriol evitó que me estrellara contra el piso, en un acto reflejo me tomó en brazos e indicó a Kaho que detuviera un taxi, esta lo hizo con cierto deje de rencor hacia mi persona. Una vez que el taxi hubo parado, Eriol me recostó delicadamente en el asiento trasero, y me acomodó entre sus brazos, Kaho le indicó al conductor que nos llevara lo más pronto posible al hospital.

Al llegar Eriol me trasladó desesperadamente al hospital, tratando de que alguien notara su angustia y me atendieran lo más pronto posible, una enfermera iba pasando coincidentemente y al ver el estado de Eriol decidió ayudar de inmediato.

La enfermera llamó a una de sus compañeras para que la auxiliaran y trajeran una camilla, la mujer se apresuró y ambas lograron subirme a la camilla sin mucho esfuerzo. Eriol les rogó que en cuanto tuvieran noticias le avisaran, Kaho estaba en una esquina retraída en sus pensamientos, con una extraña expresión y murmurando algo inaudible.

…...............................................................

Fui llevada en la camilla hasta la sala de emergencias, y pronto la amable figura de un hombre hizo presencia en el lugar. Se me acercó, inspeccionando mis signos vitales, pronto cayó en cuenta de que solo había perdido el conocimiento, pero al reconocer mi rostro decidió darme una atención especial.

El doctor era nada más y nada menos que Yukito Tsukishiro, ¿quién?.. el mejor amigo de mi ex-novio, Touya, nunca logré comprender por que un joven tan amable y responsable como Yukito se relacionaba con alguien que era su opuesto exacto. Siempre que nos encontrábamos me dedicaba una de sus radiantes sonrisas, por que si, a veces el irradiaba luz de su interior.

Ordenó a la enfermera que me llevara a un cuarto, que se encargaría de examinarme mejor en unos instantes, preguntó qué familiar me había llevado y la enfermera lo apartó de mi lado para llevarlo con Eriol.

…................................................................

Yukito se encontró con Eriol en la recepción, el segundo enseguida pregunto por mi estado, y el primero se limitó a decir que me encontraba bien , pero que debía hacer unos estudios para confirmar sus sospechas. _Eriol iba a ser padre._

Yukito se despidió cortesmente de mi esposo, y le comento que realizaría las pruebas necesarias, Eriol quedó agradecido con la plática con el doctor, y lo dejó marchar. Volteó a todos lados y notó que Kaho no se veía muy bien. Se acercó a ella, interrumpiéndola bruscamente de sus pensamientos, y esta argumentó que tenía un dolor de cabeza muy agudo, pero que ya se le pasaría, fingió interés y preguntó por mi estado de salud. Eriol contestó que no era nada grave, que fue un simple mareo, pero que el doctor quería hacer estudios de rutina.

…................................................................

Después de haber sentido que el mundo se movía a mi alrededor, comencé a despertar del trance en el que me encontraba, solo lograba recordar al ultimo, la cara angustiada de Eriol, mientras gritaba algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con el hermoso rostro del hombre que conocí en la Facultad, claro, el amigo de Touya, ¿pero que hacía ahí tan cerca de mi?Intenté hablar pero cubrió mis labios con sus dedos.

- Aún estas muy débil, Tomoyo.. – _susurró débilmente. _

-¿Qué pasa, en donde estoy, y por qué llegué aquí?-- _contesté apresuradamente, esperando que el pudiera dar una respuesta._

_-_No pasa nada, sólo tuviste un desmayo, estas en el hospital y yo soy tu médico – _imitó mi tono divertido. _

No pude hacer otra cosa más que reír, la verdad estaba sorprendida de haberme encontrado de nuevo con Yukito de una forma tan extraña. Así que no evité mi curiosidad y le pregunté:

-¿Qué haces aquí?, es decir, recuerdo que estudiabas en la Facultad de medicina, pero pensé que te quedarías a vivir en Madrid. – _cuestioné_

-Es verdad, lo que pasó fue que tuve que venir al centro médico de Villasol para hacer mis prácticas profesionales, y al termino de mi carrera, decidí regresar, este lugar es realmente precioso, y dime.¿es verdad que te casaste, y con alguien que no es Touya? Pensé que estaban enamoradísimos.

-No quiero recordar eso, Yukito -_comenté tristemente-¿_no te enteraste de nada?

-La verdad no sabía nada, por que deje de frecuentar a Touya, cambió radicalmente su actitud, y me alejé de él. Creo que después tendremos tiempo para hablar, por ahora debo darte una noticia muy importante – _vaciló- _estas embarazada.

Mi mente tardó en procesar unos minutos la información. No lo podía creer. Un hijo mío, y lo más importante. _De Eriol. _No sabía como reaccionar, era la noticia más emotiva que había tenido, ahora comenzaba a creer que él y yo seríamos felices para siempre.

-¿Tomoyo?¿Tomoyo? ¿Estas ahí?- _preguntó preocupado Yukito al notar mi shock emocional._

_-_Perdón, lo que pasa es que esto me llena de ilusión.. muchas gracias Yukito, de verdad, soy muy feliz. Quiero contárselo inmediatamente con Eriol.

-Claro, en un momento lo llamó para que venga al cuarto, pero antes debes de saber que tu embarazo lleva un cierto riesgo, puedo deducir por los estudios que tuviste un aborto anteriormente, esta vez debes ser muy precavida- _recalcó tiernamente._

_-_Lo haré, esta vez no permitiré que nada me arrebate a mi preciado bebé.

-Entonces llamaré a tu esposo, te dejo, fue muy estimulante el recodar parte del pasado- _sonrío __despidiéndose de mi, lo vi salir y comencé a sonreír mientras acariciaba mi aun plano vientre. _

….................................................................................

A escasos instantes de que hubiera salido Yukito, Eriol se encontraba ocupando su lugar en la habitación. Con toda solemnidad le di la noticia. Ël reacciono como esperaba, irradiaba felicidad al igual que yo, acarició mi vientre, y ambos juramos en ese instante el no separarnos nunca. Lágrimas incesables corrían por mis mejillas mojando la camisa de Eriol a su paso, pero eso era un insignificancia que no nos dejaba interrumpir el momento.

Pero no estábamos solos, una persona escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la puerta con una expresión de rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo, y mientras las lágrimas corrían también por sus níveas mejillas, estas estaban cargadas de otro tipo de sentimiento, uno maligno, que buscaba impedir nuestra felicidad. No pudo seguir escuchando y salió corriendo del lugar, a su paso chocó con una persona, una muy familiar para ser precisos. Solo se escuchó: - ¿Estas bien?

Ella contesto secamente que no era de su incumbencia, y le dijo que era un perfecto desconocido. El la miro sonriente y le extendió la mano: -Ahora ya no lo soy. Mi nombre es Touya.

**Continuará...**

hasta aquí les dejo, lo siento mucho, pero es que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, ahora que hay vacaciones prometo actualizar seguido...

grax por sus reviews..!!* ^^

me hacen mui feliz......!!*

..:: You and me, together forever ::..

Nunally-chan..!!*


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, minna..!!* actualizando lo mas pronto posible.. el anterior capitulo muy corto.. lo se.. por eso actualizo ahora.. a leer..!!*

* * *

_Pero no estábamos solos, una persona escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la puerta con una expresión de rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo, y mientras las lágrimas corrían también por sus níveas mejillas, estas estaban cargadas de otro tipo de sentimiento, uno maligno, que buscaba impedir nuestra felicidad. No pudo seguir escuchando y salió corriendo del lugar, a su paso chocó con una persona, una muy familiar para ser precisos. Solo se escuchó: - ¿Estas bien?_

_Ella contesto secamente que no era de su incumbencia, y le dijo que era un perfecto desconocido. El la miro sonriente y le extendió la mano: -Ahora ya no lo soy. Mi nombre es Touya._

…...................

Kaho se secó las lágrimas y tras pensarlo unos segundos, estrechó la mano que Touya le había extendido, intentando sonreír: - Mi nombre es Kaho, Kaho Mitsuki.-

-¿Entonces puedo saber ahora el motivo de tus lágrimas?-_interrogó impaciente Touya._

Kaho hizo una mueca de desesperación, se notaba que quería salir huyendo del lugar, Touya comprendió a la perfección y dejo de interrogarla, pero antes de que esta se fuera, él le hizo prometer que se verían luego. Ella accedió sin pensarlo, y fijaron la fecha y el lugar de encuentro.

Una vez que la mujer que había atraído su atención se fuera, Touya ingreso al centro médico de Villasol, con el objetivo de buscar a una persona. _Yukito. _Empezó preguntando por él en la recepción y una enfermera amablemente le indicó donde se encontraba el consultorio del médico. Touya le agradeció y avanzó silenciosamente hacia el lugar que le habían indicado.

…...................................................

Eriol y yo nos separamos levemente después de haber salido de nuestra ensoñación, por que así era como nos sentíamos, dentro de un sueño que esperábamos no se acabara nunca. Ahora había una razón poderosa para darnos cuenta de que todo lo que habíamos vivido no había sido en vano.

Le comuniqué a Eriol del peligro que Yukito me había advertido, nada era siempre miel sobre hojuelas, y mi embarazo corría riesgos, pero estaba segura de que esta vez todo sería distinto, Eriol y yo disfrutaríamos seguramente la alegría de ser padres.

Eriol acordó conmigo el avisarles a nuestros padres la noticia, ya que seguramente querrían acudir enseguida a compartir tan enorme dicha con nosotros. Lo dejé salir del cuarto muy a mi pesar, no sin que antes me prometiera que regresaría pronto.

…...................................................

Touya llegó al consultorio de Yukito, y lo miró con un gesto interrogante. Yukito no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse, y le hizo una seña para que entrase pronto. Touya entró sigilosamente y comenzaron a charlar, a juzgar por la expresión de Yukito, muy hostilmente.

-¿Puedo preguntar, que rayos haces ahora en Villasol, Yuki? _Atacó Touya -_Pensé que te agradaba Madrid, y de repente cortaste vínculos conmigo, y ahora me entero de que estas aquí.

-Pues así es Touya- _contestó amargamente Yukito -_corté vínculos contigo después de que me enteré lo que le hiciste a Tomoyo, no tienes vergüenza ni perdón, dejarla embarazada y a su suerte.

-Parece como si te afectara demasiado, ¿no, Yuki?, tranquilízate, yo no la obligué a que tuviera relaciones conmigo, ni la violé, ni nada parecido, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, ¿no crees?.

-Claro que me afecta Touya- _gritó Yukito, visiblemente alterado -_sabías perfectamente que yo estaba enamorado de Tomoyo, ella lo era todo para mí, y me la arrebataste a pesar de eso, no quieras fingir nada conmigo, tu mejor que nadie conocía la situación, y después tuviste el descaro de hacerla tuya, aprovechándote de la situación. ¿O acaso ella sabe que perdió la virginidad aquélla noche en la Facultad?¿Aquella noche en que la drogaste para aprovecharte de ella?

Touya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquella acusación. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Y esta consciente de lo que había hecho. Yukito adivinó su expresión y lo miró acusadoramente a los ojos.

-Apuesto, maldito cobarde, a que nunca tuviste el valor de decírselo, muy propio de ti, hacer las cosas, y esconder la mano, no te preocupes por eso, no tengo la intención de revelar algo tan doloroso para Tomoyo, por que a diferencia tuya, yo sí se el significado de amar a alguien. No sabes la alegría cuando me enteré de que ella había decidido casarse, y con alguien que no eras tu. Ya no pienso pelear por ella, pues veo en su rostro la felicidad que tu nunca pudiste darle. Ahora hazme el favor y marchate de aquí para nuca volver. Adiós Touya.

_-_Me voy Yukito, pero no creas que para complacerte, me vengaré y será lenta y dolorosamente, con la persona que aún es lo más importante para ti. Sólo espera Yukito, solo espera.- _y con esta amenaza Touya salió de consultorio dejando consternado a Yukito, quién imaginaba lo peor._

…..........................................................................

Eriol regresó a mi lado, lo más pronto que pudo, anunciándome que mamá y papá estaban ya enterados de mi embarazo, pero le comentaron a Eriol que sería mejor saber si iba a seguir hospitalizada, para irme a visitar, o si mejor me esperaban en casa, con la mejor cena que mamá pudiese preparar.

Justo en ese momento, como invocado por nuestros pensamientos, Yukito entró en el cuarto, con una mueca visible de dolor, o al menos era demasiado visible para mí, por que Eriol pareció no darse cuenta.

Cuando apenas me daba valor para preguntarle el porque de su actitud, Yukito me interrumpió con su cálida voz:

-Tomoyo, puesto que haz sido una paciente tranquila y obediente -_sonrió -_vengo a darte la buena noticia de que estas dada de alta. Claro aún en casa deberás tener al menos por 5 días reposo absoluto, ¿entiendes? Nada de esfuerzos innecesarios, solo reposo. Después de esos 5 días quiero que regreses a que te haga un chequeo de rigor, y posteriormente te daré las fechas en que debes venir a consulta, para checar constantemente al producto.

-Bebé, Yukito, bebé – _le sonreí maternalmente – _a pesar de ser tan pequeño ya es un bebé, mi bebé.

-Entiendo, Tomoyo – _ocultó sus ojos de mi vista – _me da mucha alegría que ustedes estén así de felices, te lo mereces Tommy, estoy seguro de que así es. Entonces Eriol, ahora puedes pasar a la ventanilla a recuperar el documento que avala que esta dada de alta. No te preocupes, cuidaré bien a Tomoyo mientras no estés – _sonrió cálidamente – _mientras tengo cosas que hablar con ella.

Eriol me miró, y yo asentí lentamente, seguramente lo que Yukito quería hablar conmigo, era algo importante.

-Algo te pasa, Yukito, puedo darme cuenta perfectamente, ¿me vas a decir que es lo que te ocurre?

-Así es, Tomoyo, sabes perfectamente interpretar mis expresiones. Quisiera ir directamente al punto. Touya estuvo aquí, no pudimos hablar de nada en concreto, por que lo corrí inmediatamente – _al ver mi semblante asustado continuó – _oh, no te preocupes, seguramente el no sabía que estabas aquí, no hay de que preocuparse.

Yukito tomó mi mano entre las suyas y viendo directamente en mis ojos consternados dijo :- Nunca en la vida haría algo que pudiera dañarte aunque fuera algo mínimo. Puedes estar segura de ello, y antes de que puedas sacar deducciones equivocadas, quiero decirte que me gustaría ser tu amigo incondicionalmente.

Lo abracé con fuerza, sabía que Yukito me estaba diciendo la verdad por cómo me miraba, asi que quise compensarlo con esa pequeña muestra de afecto.

….....................................................................................

Mientras eso sucedía, al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lugar, Touya esperaba ansiosamente a la mujer que se había encontrado en el centro médico su rostro mostraba ciertas señas de arrepentimiento al recordar lo que había hablado con Yukito y se repetía mentalmente que se iba a vengar de todos nosotros.

Repentinamente la mujer que había estado esperando, apareció frente a sus ojos, vestida seductoramente, logrando impresionar a Touya. Este le extendió el brazo y ambos entraron, entre ellos existía una atracción que fácilmente podía ser reconocida por cualquiera de los que se encontraban en el restaurant. Pero ambos seguían con sus deseos de venganza, Kaho aún ansiaba hacer suyo a Eriol y Touya aún deseaba hacerme _suya._

Touya amablemente le retiró a Kaho el asiento, y una vez que ella se hubo sentado, el la acercó a la mesa. Siempre era el mismo hombre cuando se trataba de conquistar a una mujer, pero Kaho solo representaba para el una aventura, una distracción, y como siempre un juguete.

Pero para ella esto pasaba desapercibido, tal vez por en que en su mente el jugaba en su vida un rol parecido. No cabía duda. Eran tal para cual.

…......................................................................................

Eriol y yo nos despedimos apropiadamente de Yukito, agradeciéndole por todo. Yukito se despidió amablemente, no sin antes recordarme que debía volver a mis chequeos. Le prometía que así sería y nos marchamos hacia la casa, en donde nuestros orgullosos padres, estarían seguramente esperándonos.

…........................................................................................

Kaho y Touya seguían platicando amenamente hasta la madrugada, contando casi todo sobre su vida, hasta que hicieron un alto forzado al reconocer los nombres de las personas amadas y odiadas, alternadamente para cada uno. Y casi sin proponerselo, por que el destino tal vez así lo quiso, ambos juraron separarnos a Eriol y a mí, a toda costa.

**Continuará......**

Hola de nuevo..!!* actualizando temprano.. xD ayer día hermoso...!! por fin vacaciones ..hasta aquí llegó, hay mucha tarea que hacer... espero este les haya agradado.. bueno, me voi, esperando actualizar lo más pronto posible.

..:: You and me, together forever::..

Nunally-chan..!!*


End file.
